Comentário de blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Leonardo analisa - P.P.O.V.
Vou fazer minhas análises em dois comentários diferentes, para não ficar um comentário muito grande. Então vou começar falando de P.P.O.V. Primeiramente é uma pena que esse episódio tenha sido lançado no mesmo dia que Equestria Girls: Legends of Everfree, porque o filme tirou qualquer brilho do episódio (apesar que aqui no Brasil, Every Little Thing She Does que foi mais afetado). Acho que não custava nada para a Hasbro deixar uma semana sem episódios para lançar o longa metragem. Apesar de P.O.V. significar "point of view" ou "ponto de vista", em momento algum eu achei que o episódio se passaria na visão em primeira pessoa (ou pônei, nesse caso) das personagens, mas confesso que acharia interessante se isso acontecesse. Ao contrário disso, o episódio é exatamente o que pensei, as personagens iriam apresentar o próprio ponto de vista em um determinado acontecimento. Logo no início do episódio (ou nas imagens do mesmo), é apresentado que o foco seria no trio Applejack, Pinkie Pie '''e '''Rarity. Como duplas, eu gosto bastante tanto de AJ + Pinkie, AJ + Rarity e Pinkie + Rarity, então uma combinação em trio delas poderia claramente dar muito certo, que também seria o mais ideal para a temporada, já que não estou gostando das participações da dupla de pégasos e nunca achei que Twilight formasse uma boa dupla ou trio com nenhuma das manes. Já tinha um bom tempo que um episódio não fazia eu ficar dando risadas o tempo inteiro, o úlitmo, se não me engano, foi The Super Speedy Cider Squeeze 6.000, mesmo que ele tenha focado um tema que odeio bastante, que é o fato de alguém cometer um erro e ficar acusando outros, para se livrar da culpa (certo que, nesse caso, as três tinham culpa, mas elas estavam empurrando para uma para a outra), mas eu taquei um "dane-se" para esse detalhe e preocupei em curtir o episódio e, como eu disse, ele fez eu dar muitas risadas. Como quando elas se separam na estação e a Pinkie toma o caminho por cima do trem. xD Eu também gostei bastante de ver o retorno dos pets, principalmente a Winona e a Opal. Já o Gummy não tenho gosto pelo personagem desde Slice of Life, mas gostei bastante de sua participação, tendo a melhor carta de sua dona, que estava escrito em sua barriga. xD Porém nem tudo são flores e logo na cena da Rarity eles já vem com uma referência à meme tosco, o tal do Rarity vs. Giant Enemy Crab, mas logo a cena é massacrada pelo retorno de uma das minhas cenas favoritas do meu episódio favorito. A Rarity dramática caindo no sofá. Uma coisa que me incomodou, foi a resistência do mapa da AJ, mas eu taquei logo outro "dane-se" para isso, já que não tem sentido ficar discutindo por causa de um mapa de borracha num show de pôneis mágicos. Uma coisa que concordo, é que Twilight devia ter falado primeiro com AJ, já que, das três, ela é a mais madura mentalmente. Achei também que as acusações delas seriam um efeito "papel, pedra tesoura". Pinkie culpa Rarity, Rarity culpa AJ e AJ culpa Pinkie, mas AJ culpou as outras duas ao invés disso. Muito boa essa cartada, já que quebrou o quesito "previsível". Kkkkk, é a primeira vez que vejo alguém falar que a música de Titanic é um horror e como estou rindo disso. xDxD O episódio seguiu bastante divertido ao logo dele todo, mas eu ficava na curosidade para saber como o mistério ia se resolver e confesso que fiquei um tanto decepcionado. Achei que seria algo muito mais interessante do que simplesmente elas terem afundado em alguns centímetros de mar, explicando o motivo delas terem voltado. E que a causa do naufrágio seria apenas um monstro vidrado em pepino, que pelo menos o monstro fosse 'malzão', acho que não teria problemas. =/ Eu sinceramente gosto de episódios onde focam brigas entre as personagens (exceto Putting Your Hoof Down, não consigo engolir aquele episódio), porque isso faz parte da amizade, mesmo que elas já são amigas por longas 6 temporadas (mas acho que no tempo da série não se passaram nem dois anos). Eu tenho amigos já fazem quase 10 anos e até hoje há aquelas brigas idiotas, mas logo há uma reconciliação. E eu acho que, mesmo assim, o episódio fechou de uma forma bastante legal com a reconciliação das três, fazendo o trio se sair excelentemente bem no episódio. Só não estou curtindo muito mais esse estilo de Twilight que resolve problemas, que deixou a alicórnio um nível abaixo das outras. Contudo o episódio ganha um OITÃO/10. ''Agora vou assistir Where the Apple Lies e volto com a análise do mesmo.